Summer Daze
by Riomaka25
Summary: Roxas's best friend Axel has gone on vecation with a promise to call. It has been a month since then and there has been no word from the redhead. Sorry I just don't have any idea where this is going and gave up. If any one has any ideas please let me know
1. Phones

Bet everyone that follows this story hates me right now ^^'' Well first off this had been completely torn apart and redone. It went in a completely different direction then intended so I had some help from an online friend and we fixed a bunch of things. There might be spelling and grammar mistakes in here, sorry about that. Let me know and it'll be fixed as soon as possible.

This is a yaoi story so if you don't like that then leave. You've been warned. The characters me be OC (out of character) but this is a FanFic so it doesn't matter to much. Also it's an AU story. I'm not sure what AU really is but it might be Authors Universe? If I'm wrong can someone tell me what it actually is please. Sorry it's so short. Its mostly a prologue for things to come.

Disclaimer - Nothing is mine except the plot. Just character borrowing.

* * *

Sitting up on the top of Twilight Towns train station was a spiky haired blond. The sun was going down setting the sky ablaze with dozens of reds, yellows, and orange shades giving the town its name. Though right now the blond wasn't watching the transition of colors. His eyes were more focused on a silent cell phone in his hand, the completely forgotten ice cream melting in the other making a sticky mess. Everyday for the past month, since summer vacation started, he could be found up there from 7 p.m. to dark. He was waiting, waiting for his boyfriend, or who he hoped was still his boyfriend, to call.

Axel had left on a family vacation on the first day of summer. They were heading out to Destiny Islands. The blonds' home town was there as well as his twin brother Sora. Their parents died when they were both 10 and got separated when Sora's new family took him in. The whole thing had not gone well even when Roxas got adopted by the Hikaru's. They lived in Twilight Town and that's where he had met his red-head boy friend. Axel had promised to call as soon as they got there and he did.

The problem was it had been 3 weeks since then and still no call back. He had tried to call Axel a lot of times, but every time there was no answer. He was defiantly scared. Something bad could have happened and there would be no way for him to find out. Axels parents absolutely hated him. They unjustly blamed the blond for their only son being gay and ruining their chances for grandchildren, so there was no way he was going to call them. He flipped open his phone for about the millonth time getting ready to call once more when it started ringing. He took one look at the name and instantly answered it. If anyone would know what was going on it would be him.


	2. The Call

**Chapter 2 - The Call**

**Warnings - A couple cuss words. (That's why its rated T)**

**Disclaimer - I don't own these wonderful characters...**

**

* * *

**

Roxas sat there staring at nothing. The phone call from Riku and Sora had not gone at all like he hoped it would. If anything it only made matters worse and sent his mind racing in a vicious circle.

_~20 minuets ago~_

_"Hey Sora." He said into the phone._

_"Hi Roxas. It's Riku actually though." came the voice on the other end._

_"Oh. Is Sora there? I kind of need to talk to him." _

_"Um... yea about that... you might not want to right now. Someone let him into Yuffie's stash of candy. If its about Axel that's why I called"_

_Roxas froze for a second. If Riku called him to talk about Axel, the fact that he even knew the name, meant something was defiantly up. "Yeah it's about him. How did you know?"_

_"We ran into him and his family yesterday." Riku replied calmly, a hint of irritation hidden beneath that was quickly picked up on. If he was with Sora that couldn't mean anything good._

_"What happened?" he asked forcing him self to stay calm and go crazy with the questions he wanted to ask._

_"Well Axel is definitely hot. Good choice Roxy." the silverette(1) said with a small chuckle._

_"Riku don't call me that and you don't know the half of it. Any ways what happened?"_

_"Well we were walking along the beach and Sora and I were holding hands and not paying attention to where we were walking." the voice stopped when he heard a small laugh. "Shut up! It's hard to pay attention when Sora's practically yelling about how much he wanted ice cream." _

_"RRIIIKKUUU! Where are you!" Roxas heard the voice of his twin in the background._

_"Shit, hold on Roxas." _

_He could hear shuffling in the background and a rather loud thunk. After that everything was quiet. -Did he hand up on me- the blond thought looking at the phone._

_"Sorry, Sora found me. I had to hide the phone." Riku said with a low groan. "Damn that boy is heavy." the blond heard him mutter._

_"Any ways can we get back to what happened?"_

_"Alright, and I've been told I'm impatient. Well Sora ran right into Axel knocking all 3 of us to the ground because Sora had a hold of my arm. Everything went find when they helped us up, asking if we were alright and everything. Well I finally got Sora calmed down and we were holding hands when they asked us if we were siblings. Sora stupidly told them that we are going out together, and well as the saying goes 'everything hit the fan' They freaked stared calling us sinners and unholy, grabbed their Axels hand with some look and walked away. Sora broke down crying as usual and we went home."_

_"Sounds like them." Roxas sighs. "There homophobic." _

_"Well we ran into him later and he apologized and asked Sora to call you and say sorry but his phone was lost when they went swimming and couldn't get to another one. He's fine though and they'll be back ..." the line went quiet._

_"Riku?" the blond asked. "Riku you still there?"_

_"ROXAS!" a new voices yelled over the line. "HI!" he pulled the phone away from his ear quickly to save the poor eardrum. _

_"Hey Sora. Liste-"_

_"Yuffie says hi!"_

_"Sora my phone-"_

_"How are you?"_

_"Sora! Would you listen please." the line went quiet and it scared the blond. "Look Sor, sorry for yelling, but I have to go the phones almost dead I have to go. Sor?"_

_"Alrighty Roxy." He could've sworn he could hear the pout in his twins voice. "Call you soon. Bye!" and once again the line went dead. -Poor Riku-_

~the Present~

Sure he could have easily excepted phone being lost whilst swimming if it wasn't for the fact that he A: was terrified of water and B: didn't know how to swim and his parents, being over protective, wouldn't let him in. -Why would he lie to me?- kept racing around in his head. He could blame Axels mom and dad, but they had always been able to get around that. Some thing was defiantly up now and he was going to find out.

* * *

A/N: I never understood why people did the present then go into a flash back until now. There was no way I could start this with out it being awkward and weird and it really worked out way better this way. Let me know what you guys think. Next chapter will be up Monday.

(1) Is that a real word? I highly doubt it but oh well it works. Also the 'everything hits the fan' That's the way I've heard it all my life and there are different versions so... yeah.


End file.
